My Little Pwny
by McQueenfan95
Summary: What if the Ponies were ninjas? rated for violance.


**This is kind of a what if fic about the ponies being ninjas. Their names are Twilight Sparkill, Pinkie Die, Applesmack, Rainbow Slash, Flutterdie and Killity. That last one was a desparate shot in the dark. Seriously, how has nobody else come up with this? It was a small play on words, then the whole idea hit. Anyway, Enjoy.**

Twilight Sparkill was in the library, studing extreme kill theory on how to kill a Mantacore, when her friend Pinkie Die burst in.

"Hey Twilight!", she screamed, "C'mon! There's something you gotta see!"

Twilight grabbed her sword and they ran out the door.

"What was so important that it ripped me away from my study of extreme kill theroy?", asked Twilight.

"Applesmack and Rainbow Slash are arguing about weather a pwny armed with nun-chucks could beat a pwny armed with a bow staff.", said Pinkie Die.

Rainbow Slash slammed into the ground nearby, her nun-chucks clenched tightly in her hoof.

Applesmack spun her bow staff over her head and said, "Had enough, Rainbow Slash?"

Rainbow Slash picked herself up, shook herself off, and said, "I'm still movin'! I ain't dead yet!", and she flew at Applesmack, whirling her nun-chucks.

Flutterdie, the most shy of all the Pwnies, ducked for cover, clutching her kama close.

Killity took out her three pointed knives and pinned both Applesmack and Rainbow Slash down by catching their hooves between the blades. "Alright girls, "she said, "both the bow staff and nun-chucks are good weapons, but Ninja knives are the real best weapon."

"Oh please", said Flutterdie, coming out from behind the barrel and holding up her kama, "The kama is the way to go!"

Three shirkens (throwing stars) slammed into the wall behind them. Pinkie Die walked out into the open, held up another shirken and said, "You are dreaming! Shirkens are the best weapon evar!", purposely mispronouncing ever.

Twilight Sparkill walked in with her sword in hoof and said, "Hey Pinkie Die, I'm really happy for you, and I'mma let you finish, but the sword is the best weapon of all-time! Of all time!"

A large, red Pwny walked up to them. "Hey girls", he said, "what's going on now?"

"Hey Big Killingtosh", said Applesmack

"Applesmack and Rainbow Slash were having a fight", said Pinkie Die.

"Nun-chucks vs bow staff", said Flutterdie.

Big Killingtosh sighed and said, "Girls, you don't need to fight. You represent the elements of _harm_oney. That means you're supposed to harm others. Besides, there are many kinds of Pwnies." Someone started playing a piano. Big Killingtosh took a deep breath and said, "There are lots of pretty ones, and hitty ones and there are throat slitty ones. And poking ones, and grabbing ones and dont forget the stabbing ones. There are lots of flipping ones, and all kinds of cart-wheeling ones... What rhymes with 'cart-wheeling ones'?"

Pinkie Die suddenly yelled, "The strictly shirken, throwing knife, and poisonous dart dealing ones!"

Big Killingtosh continued, "The strictly shirken, throwing knife, and poisonous dart dealing ones. One who is just half a head, and two who have no head at all. Tiny, little Minjas and Giginjas thirty five feet tall. In short, all assassining in any sort of nasty fights, they are all just neo, neathal ninja knights!" He stopped for another breath and said, "Ok. I want to mention some very important ones.", he took another breath and said, much slowly and picking up speed as he went, "One who is quite profound with all sorts of question answering, to geeks who are not ninjas, but still snuck into this song I sing. Some who are insanely fast, and some who even faster be. And some who are well versed in all kinds of Kickassery. Then there are coniveing ones, and then the surprising ones, and the ones I fear the most, the secret circumsizing ones!", he stopped again, cringed and said, "Eeeyyysss! Those are they ones that you have got to watch out for. They will get in close, and they will cut things that you do not nessicarily want cut!"

"Are you through?", asked Killity.

Twilight Sparkill took out a quill and began writing a letter to the princess. She said, "Dear Princesss Killestia, Today, we learned a lesson about being a Pwny from Big Killingtosh. After Applesmack and Rainbow Slash got into an arguement about whose weapon was better, Big Killingtosh taught us all about just how many types of Pwnies/Ninjas there are. The reason we have so many different types of weapons is because we have so many types of Pwnies. As the old saying goes, 'different strokes for different folks'. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkill."

Big Killingtosh turned to Applesmack and said, "Anyway sis, it's time for you to put that bow staff away. You gotta come back to the farm and help me harvest the crops. We have to harvest the Killerey, the Punchkins, and the Make-You. **(That's Deadly Celery, Pumpkins that are trying to hit you, and Lettuce that doesn't ask permission)**

Applesmack sighed and said, "Ok, I'm coming."

The End


End file.
